The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A “user device” generally refers to a computing device having user interface, a display, and a processor. For example, the user device may be a desktop computer. User devices also may include mobile user devices such as mobile phones, tablet computers, and the like. User devices may selectively connect to a network such as the Internet and/or a mobile telephone network. A user may input information, e.g., text, to the user device via a user interface (or “character layout”) such as a keyboard.
Due to size constraints, however, many user devices, e.g., mobile user devices, may include a partial QWERTY-based physical keyboard. Additionally or alternatively, user devices may include touch displays, e.g., capacitive sensing displays, which both display information to the user and receive input from the user. For example, these user devices may display a character layout to the user similar to the partial QWERTY-based keyboard.